This invention is necessitated by the present trend noted by the inventor that spare tires in the trunks of automobiles have become almost an "article in commerce" being readily available by access to the trunk compartment when leaving keys in an auto parking lot, by reason of trunk opening switches available as an accessory for many cars and because of the ease with which trunks of automobiles can be readily opened by the use of a screw driver, with a hammer, or other simple tool devices.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which will make it far more difficult to remove the spare tire from an automobile by an unauthorized person. It is a further object of this invention to accomplish the object noted above with a minimum of change in present automobile installations and further to accomplish the desired security with a minimum of expense.